The Siege Project Wiki
Welcome! Hi, and welcome to The Siege Project Wiki! Our wiki is for the upcoming MMOG, Siege and all of the content in it. Please visit our Community Portal and regard our rules to ensure that everyone is having fun editing. To keep this wiki's spam levels down, please only add necessary information to pages that is truly involved in the game, and don't spam our chat with random emotes/unnecessary messages. Also, when you edit, we want to know who you are! Click here to make a free account! If you have any questions, please contact our Founder and he'll be sure to answer it for you! Thanks so much, and enjoy The Siege Project Wiki! About the Game Siege is an upcoming action-themed LEGO game. The story focuses around a group named Siege, who have taken over a massive city named Brick City. No one knows what they want, or why they've taken over the city, but a group named Freedom is planning to take the city back. The player (either Male or Female) must join Freedom after crashing into a building, and help fight Siege. This game will feature a lot of action and a full city to roam around in. The player can follow the story, fight goons and earn Currency, shop for new armor, outfits, and weapons, or even complete side missions for special trophies! Siege is bound to be a fun game, and we hope to get Pre-Alpha started by Fall 2013. For a more information about the game, make sure you read its story! Request Your Ideas We need help picking out what we'll put in the game! If you'd like to see a certain thing in Siege, check out the Poll on the right column of this page! If we did not list something you'd like to see, please either message our Founder or send us an email at thesiegeproject@gmail.com. We're open to any suggestions, and will also be happy to answer any questions. If a certain idea gets enough votes, we'll add it to the game plan. Thanks for your suggestions! Updates to the Wiki The Wiki The wiki has been created! This is for all those who are a part of The Siege Project, those who wish to join, and those who will play the game when it comes out. Our pages are meant for only game-related information, and not for things you would like to see in the game. Save that for a blog post, which can be found right next to your Message Wall. If you would like to edit our wiki's pages, please only add informatio that will truly be in the game. Badges Badges are here! To earn badges, you need to edit pages, add categories, uploading images, make your profile, or even simply telling us something in a blog post! Some badges are worth 10 points, some 50 points, some 100 points, and one of them is even worth 250 points! The more badges you earn, the more points you get, and the higher you get on the ! Try to get badges and make it to spot #1! Message Walls The wiki has Message Walls! Message walls are the rather new versions of talk pages, where you can type up a message for someone in a lot of an easier fashion. Message Walls have both a subject bar and message bar, so you can give someone a message very easily. You can also italicize, bold, and underline your text, with the addition of adding a picture in the message! News Feed News plain date News Blog Posts Want to Become a Moderator? Think you've helped contribute to this wiki more than others? Want to help moderate chat? Well, maybe you'd like to become a rollback, moderator, or administrator! These positions help clear up spam, moderate the chat, add info to pages, and undo unnecessary edits. However, these positions require a lot of responsibility, and if one abuses them, brags about them, or spams them, they will most likely get their powers taken away and suspended from the wiki. But, to avoid that, please only request one of these positions if you will use them wisely. If you would like to request a position, please click this link , read it, and request what position you'd like in the comments. What would you like to see in Siege? Boss Battles Missions Dialogue/Talking Minigames __INDEX__ Category:Browse